


Veronica and the Beast

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, disney!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Beauty and the Beast Disney!AU





	Veronica and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 30: ~~Wedding~~ or **Disney!AU**

The exclamation of Veronica’s love echoed around them, as she clung to Acxa. Everything was quiet and still, and as the rise and fall of Acxa’s chest halted, she thought it was too late. Moments later, Acxa began to change.

Her twisted, thick horns receded, shrinking until they were lost in the thick purple hair about her head. The long blue fur covering her body began to fall away, as if melting from her body. Beneath it was pale blue skin and a body much smaller without the bulk of long fur.

Fangs shorted to the barest point. Her nose shifted until it looked almost human, and her ears shortened and lost their fur also, though they remained pointed. Her eyes were still closed, and Veronica cupped her face gently and willed them to open.

It seemed as if the time she had spent under the curse had changed her forever, but she was still so beautiful to Veronica.

“Acxa, please,” she begged. “Look at me.”

It seemed like an eternity passed before Acxa sucked in a harsh, gasping breath, and her eyes fluttered open.

They were the same blue, and Veronica smiled at her.

“I thought I’d lost you,” she said.

Acxa lifted a hand. The pads of her fingers were so soft as she touched Veronica’s cheek. Then she seemed to notice her own skin, and her expression fell. “You love me?” she whispered. “Even though I remain like the beast?”

Veronica nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Acxa's 'human' form is basically how she is in voltron XD just cos, and let's just pretend some of the elements of the curse stuck or something XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
